Your Mess Is Mine
by LinsteadFix
Summary: Linstead AU Erin Lindsay goes undercover at a bar to investigate Jay Halstead, a suspect in a sex-trafficking ring. But the deeper she gets, the bigger a mess she finds herself in. Is he the man she thinks he is, or is there more to him than she knows?
1. Chapter 1

Erin didn't know what to think about this. She's been doing this job for a while now but this was different. She's used to drug dealers and murderers but a barkeeper who's connected to some bad people? What could he be useful for? They're trying to find young women, human trafficking, and she highly doubts that a barkeeper of a little country bar next to a little motel could be their key player.

She would go and check him out anyways. And now that she was assigned to him, she actually didn't have a choice. So she pretended like she didn't want to because she didn't like it when people told her how to handle things. Which is why she ended up getting this case in the first place. To fix things after 'screwing up'. At least that's how her bosses called it. In her eyes, she did the right thing. She hurt an asshole in the process but who cares? She saved a bunch of kids. Which means, for her, it's a win. And that's why she can't believe that she's actually been assigned to pretend to be a broke girl, looking for a job in a country bar.

A bar with an actual bull where drunk, grown men can embarrass themselves while they try to look tough. She'll have to let drunk truckers, that can't keep their hands to themselves, tell her what to do. She'll have to smile and get them drinks while they call her names, thinking they're cute and irresistible.

"Do everything you need to get him to trust you, Erin." her chief tells her, "Whatever it takes." She looked up at him from the chair she's sitting in. She's in her bosses office. She can't stand the guy. It's hard for her to bite her tongue after his comment but she does it anyway. He doesn't care how far she has to go to get information, even if it means for her to do the barkeeper.

"Is this really necessary, Rivers? He doesn't look like he would know anything about this. Are we really going to build a whole identity for a barkeeper?" Erin tries to convince him with raised brows. Working undercover takes a lot of preparation. She will need a new ID, license, apartment with pictures and personal belongings of the person she is pretending to be.

"He is our only lead, Lindsay. Somehow, all of this is connected to the bar he's working at. Even if he isn't responsible, he could know something or someone. These girls went missing after spending an evening in that bar. He could be a contact man or even the one who's abducting them. God knows what has happened to the girls after they went missing. So I need you to give your all, Erin. I'm counting on you." He sternly looked at her while sitting on top of his desk. He always does that when he tries to convince someone. It's easier to be intimidating when you're sitting really close to the person you're trying to convince. Erin never cared. She had worse people than the police chief trying to intimidate her.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair when she finally spoke up again.

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Her boss simply shakes his head. She sighs loudly as she gets out of the chair to take the files with all the information she needed to work the case.

She's on her way out when Rivers called after her "Erin," she threw her head back and turned around to face him again.

"Weekly meetings with your partner. He's your only contact to your real life, you understand? He has everything you'll need for the next months." Erin simply nodded as she was turning around to get out of Rivers office. She doesn't even have the time to take a breath when her partner's loud voice has her jump. She hated that about him. He scared the shit out of her sometimes but she wouldn't have is any other way.

"Hey, Linds! What's that face?" Antonio seems confused by her expression.

"It's fine Antonio. I know you have everything I need for our next case. Don't pretend like the chief didn't already fill his favorite little detective in on everything." He smirked as Erin was making her way over to his desk, he was prepared. He always was. He claps his hands together which causes her to jump again.  
She's been working with her partner for 7 years and she knew that he was never more excited than when he was able to build a whole new identity. Normally, she was too if it wouldn't mean that she'd have to put herself out there for drunk, disgusting old men every night. If she wanted that she'd just go back to where she grew up. Although she must admit, it was always fun to create a new character.

"Show me what you got, partner." She smiles, genuinely for the first time today. Antonio always made her smile without even trying. She leaned over his desk with both arms when he tries to find an order on how to present everything to her. He loves this and she knows he does so she gives him his time to put everything in order in his mind.

"Alright, ready?" Erin simply nods with a little smile to let him continue. "Good. So, let's start with your name. From now on you'll be Emma Johnson. Simple name, not obvious or suspicious in any way. This is your ID and this is your license." He hands her the two cards and continues, "Okay, You have a car, this," he holds up a key and hands it to her, "is your Key. It's an old car. The only car you can afford as a broke you woman, looking for a job. And here we have the key to your new apartment. Please study everything in that apartment when you get there so-"

"Antonio," she cut him off, "I've done this before. I know you get all excited and want to talk about all the details but I know what I'm doing." Erin gently pats his back and he smiles. He knows he can overheat when he's really passionate about something. In Antonio's case, it was undercover work.

He explained everything to her. Every single detail about the person she was going to be for the next few months. He told her about her relationship with her parents, their names, how she grew up, that she has a brother, him, just in case someone ever sees them when they have their weekly meetings.

He repeated everything she needed to know about the barkeeper and the bar itself. Until she was prepared for her new life as Emma Johnson.

* * *

Erin was sitting in her new car, new as far as you can call a 10-year-old car new. She was on her way to ask for a job, she was about to meet her target. The person she'll have to watch every second of every day to find out where those girls are. She didn't know a lot about him. Antonio told her that the guy is ex-military, no family, no wife or girlfriend and that his name was Jay Halstead.

Erin had already checked out her new apartment, it was small but ok for one person. There were a couple of pictures of her and Antonio which made her smile. He really was like a brother she thought, even if it wasn't by blood. They have been risking their lives for each other for over 7 years so to her, he was family. The apartment was built pretty simple. There was one big room with a bed, a couch, a TV and a little tiny kitchen in the corner and the other room was her bathroom. There was no bathtub, only a shower, and a sink, simple.

She put her car in park and took a deep breath, she'll have to be perfect the second she enters the bar in front of her. She only has one shot to get this job. She'll have to seem competent and sexy at the same time. She has to be Emma, not Erin.

Before she can think too much about it, she makes her way over and opens the door. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol immediately hitting her, she doesn't care. She had a life before and this definitely wasn't the first time she went into a bar like this. Although it seems, that women aren't in here too often. Everyone's gaze was on her, she could see and feel it. But being Emma, she didn't care, the person she pretended to be, likes the attention. She has a smirk on her face, knowing that her plan was working, there is no way she is not getting hired.

Erin made her way over to the bar and there he was, the suspect, Jay Halstead. She has to admit, he looks different than she imagined. The picture from years ago of him as a soldier didn't do him justice. His hair was a little longer, brushed to the side and he now has a beard which made him look older. He was taller than she thought, and in good shape, better than he was during his military days it seems. He was more intimidating than she figured he'd be. To Erin, nobody was really intimidating though. She had worse and bigger people use her as a punching bag.

"Hey, barkeeper." She says trying to sound somewhat flirty. Erin leaned on the bar with her elbows, slightly standing on her tiptoes to be able to lean on it. He smirks and does the same. It's amusing to him that she isn't able to reach up onto the bar.

"Hey, tiny lady." he chuckles and all of a sudden he seems a lot less intimidating, "what can I get you?"

"It's Emma," he nodded and she continues, "I talked to the owner of this place and he said you are in need of waitresses. That I should come by and you'd decide?"

Jay pushed himself up and continued to clean a whiskey glass.

"Well, did you bring your resume, Emma?" Erin looked at him confused, she didn't expect him to ask for a resume.

"I uh-"

"I'm joking. You're lucky, we actually do need someone at the moment. How about you come over at 4 pm tomorrow and show me what you got? If you do good, you have the job, deal?" Jay holds his hand out for her to shake it.

This was easier than she expected it to be, but who was she to complain. He wanted to give her the job, and she was one step closer to the missing girls one big step. Although she didn't expect him to be this nice. But who was she kidding he probably just wanted to have sex with her anyways. She didn't care, she used it to her advantage and moved to shake his hand with a smile on her face.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey it's Maddie and Laura, yay!**

 **So this is the first chapter we ever wrote together so be gentle with your reviews lol**

 **We were thinking of making this a 3 part story but we kind of like the storyline and are considering to turn it into a longer story with more chapters. Please let us know what you think and if you like the plot! Thanks xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week since Erin started working with her supervisor, and suspected criminal, Jay Halstead. It surprised her just how nice he was. She'd been watching him whenever she had the chance. He was polite and respectful, especially to her, although she figured that's what he was like with all his co-workers. Erin witnessed him taking care of women who came into the bar, which was the biggest surprise of all. But then again, who knew what really happened when she wasn't able to watch him. She was even more confused when she saw him call a cab for a group of women a few days ago. Wouldn't they be the perfect target? Unless it would be too much work for one person alone to kidnap 3 women. But that didn't make sense, right? There have to be more people behind this, she figured.

It was Friday night and Erin was eager to find out more about him and so far it seemed like he's willing to build a friendship. He was kind, and friendly with her, and he made her laugh a lot, which only confused her further.

Erin was on her way back behind the bar to throw out the last few beer bottles she'd collected a few minutes ago when she suddenly heard someone call after her. He was the only customer left in the bar; It was a little after 3 am, she'd been ready to get out of this place hours ago, but couldn't leave until he did.

"Hey, beautiful! Why don't you bring your perfect little butt over here and get me another round?" He said with a laugh.

She put the bottles down on the bar and looked up at Jay, silently questioning him as to whether or not she should get the guy another drink. He simply shook his head and looked behind to the customer.

"Sorry, Henry. You gotta come back tomorrow, we're closing up now!" Jay shouted over her. The old man let out a loud sigh.

"How am I supposed to leave with a sight like this?!" The more he talks, the more frustrated Erin grows with this guy. He's been all over her ever since she arrived that evening. He's been sitting in the same chair since before her shift started, only moving to use the restroom every few hours. She knew he was watching her, felt his gaze on her body. Erin felt dirty just thinking about what he was probably conjuring up in his mind the whole evening. She looked up at Jay again only to see him smirking at Henry.

"Something funny to you, Halstead?" She caught him off guard. His face was hard to read most of the time and when he didn't stop smirking, she wasn't sure if he got the message.

"Sorry, it's just Henry. You'll get used to him after a while."

"All the other bitches weren't this hard, girlie! Why don't you let me show you how to relax a little!" He laughed. Jay's eyes shot from Erin to look at Henry. His dirty laugh filled the empty bar. Erin closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her back was still turned to Henry but she was ready to turn around to give him a piece of her mind. Erin turned and was about to speak up when she suddenly felt his hand on hers, flinching at the spark that she felt ignite her whole body. It was the first time she looked up at Jay again and she was able to read his expression for the very first time. He was fuming. His face was turning red, his green eyes sparkling with a quiet anger that she hadn't expected.

"I got it," he says quietly before looking up at Henry again, "Not cool man! What makes you think you can talk to a woman like that, huh?!"

Jay walked around the bar and comes to a stop right next to her.

"Calm down, son. She was practically asking for it. Didn't you see her all night? Shaking her ass around and giving me those smiles. She behaves like a little bitch, I'll treat her like one." Henry was now on his feet too, swaying from one side to the other, emphasising just how intoxicated he was.

"First of all, don't call me son!" Jay grits out "Second of all, all she was doing was her _job_. Bringing your drunk ass beer after beer all night for a tip that's not even worth half as much as what she deserves for treating you as well as she did. I'm not blind, Henry. I can see that she's an attractive young woman, but you need to learn how to control yourself. Now, either apologize to her, leave in peace, and you can come back tomorrow and act like a decent man. Or I'm going to kick your ass out of here myself, for good. The choice is yours."

Erin stood in shock, still trying to comprehend the events of the past few minutes. Looking back and forth between her boss and a drunk that was getting on her nerves all night. Henry stood surprised for a few moments, when he decided that it would probably be better to just keep his mouth shut.  
"Whatever, I'm sorry." He mumbles on his way to the door, not looking at either of them again. Jay shoulders relaxed only when the door closed behind Henry. There was a silence for a few moments, and they both went back to cleaning up until Erin speaks.

"For the record, I can take care of myself." Jay spins his head around to face her, confusing marred his face.

"I don't know how you usually do thinks, tiny lady, but that's not exactly how we say 'thank you' around here." He tilted his head to the side as if he's somehow able to see her better like this. She knew that he had helped her out, but she didn't need him to, and she didn't ask him to either. She only let him, to learn more about his character. To learn more about his personality.

At least, that's what she was telling herself.

"Listen, I'm really thankful for this job, but I'm a big girl Jay. I don't need someone who thinks it's ok to call me 'tiny lady', to look out for me."

"Feisty, okay." Jay mutters to himself "Well, you're welcome anyways," she rolls her eyes at that, "and I hate to break it to you, but you are, in fact, tiny. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not doing it because you're tiny but because you work for me, which means I need you to feel safe here in order to do your job. So excuse me, _tiny lady,_ but I will continue to protect you in here." he shrugs.

"How about you call me Em instead, and next time I'll let you know if I need your protection?"

She's stubborn. She always has been, she just couldn't help it. It's the way she's wired. But he seemed to like it.

He gave her a questioning look, waiting for her the crack, to let down her guard. Trying to see through her facade but just it wasn't working. It never does, not as long as she is in control of the conversation. A loud sigh left his mouth and he seemed to give in.

"Alright, deal. But only," this time it's her turn to give him a questioning look, "if you let me walk you to your car." They both held each others gaze, too stubborn to let the other win. It intrigued her, they seemed to have some similarities. It was hard to believe that the guy she's gotten to know this week could be connected to a sex-trafficking ring. But then again, he was really hard to read just like her. If she was able to pretend to be Emma Johnson, who knew who he pretended to be.

"You're missing your chance, tiny lady." A little smirk spreads across his face when she snaps out of her thoughts.

"Okay, okay," Her hands raised up in defense, "whatever you say, Barkeeper." And she couldn't help but match the smirk he had on his face.

It takes them another 30 minutes to finally close. They've been working longer than expected today and were happy to finally get to go home soon. They both didn't like the cleaning part but it turned out to be less annoying with good company, or in Erin's case, someone that seemed like good company. Whenever she looked at him or he smiled at her after telling one of his stupid jokes she believed less and less in the possibility, that he is responsible for all of these girls going missing.

She watched her step when she opened the door to their freedom. It's amazing for her to be able to take deep breaths of fresh air again, especially when it is a summer night. Jay walked out right behind her but doesn't have any trouble catching up to her. He smirked knowing that she isn't able to see him while is amused by her short legs and how easy it was to catch up to her.

Erin only turned to face him when standing right next to her car. Keeping her word to her part of their deal. It's a little windy and even though it's a summer night, her shirt wasn't actually warm enough. But she would never admit that. Her dirty-blonde curls moved off her bare shoulders and made it seem even colder to her.

"Alright! I'm here and I'm safe, happy?" he smiled at that nodding his head.

"As soon as you're in the car I will be."

"What's with this act? Is this how you hit on all the girls you work with?" She smiled with a raised eyebrow. Jay frowns at that, he definitely wasn't used to a woman just saying whatever pops into their heads.

"What do you mean? I'm just doing what any other human being would do for another."

"But most people wouldn't do this. Why do you care so much about me getting to my car safely at night? Or some drunken asshole who's verbally abusing me?" She had trouble reading him but it was getting easier. He scratched his head and took a breath.

"Look, Emma, I want you to feel safe in my bar. I'm responsible for you guys while you're working there, and just because we deal with 'drunken assholes', as you say, doesn't mean you should be treated like shit by them. I won't allow that." he simply shrugged.

She can't help but take a step toward him. It was as if his gaze dragged her closer to him. She smiled, causing her dimples to show.

"You know, technically, we aren't in your bar anymore, so why bother?" a grin spreads across his face at that.

"I guess I just want to make sure you're safe." They stay there for a few more moments. It was quiet, their eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She didn't know what it was but there was something about him. Something that made her feel safe with him, a gut feeling. But she knows for experience that her gut can be wrong sometimes. How many times did she see those women, totally blinded by the words that came out of a man's mouth, thinking they could trust them? When in reality, they were the biggest assholes the world has ever seen. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking about getting home and just wanted her to finally get her ass in the car or did he feel it too? This connection. The pull between them.

Erin blinked herself back into reality, trying to shake herself out of whatever she was thinking. He seemed to notice because he moves to open the door for her to get in. They just nodded at each other as she sinks into her seat. After starting the engine she rolled her window down while he was walking backward, still facing her. He gives her a little wave while he keeps walking slowly.

"See you tomorrow, barkeeper." She winks at him with a smile on her face and then drives off, excited to get home and finally fall into bed.

* * *

She's been home for over an hour now but she couldn't sleep. Sitting on her couch, all her files and pictures spread out on her coffee table. She was confused, questioning herself. None of this made sense. They had placed Jay under surveillance before beginning the undercover op. Pictures of him, helping women into cabs, breaking up fights in the bar, flirting with girls that ordered drinks. He seemed like a perfectly normal guy. What was she not seeing? Or was there even anything?

 _'Something doesn't add up.'_ She thinks as she takes a sip of the glass of scotch she has in her hand.

Her boss told her to build a relationship, to do whatever it takes, but could she? Erin was conflicted. She liked him and that's what made it complicated.

"What am I not seeing?" She whispered to herself. She eventually gave up, crawling back into bed and praying that the two drinks she had consumed in the last twenty minutes would help quiet her mind enough for her to get a little sleep.

She was seeing Antonio in a few days, to let him know how things were going and what she had learned so far. He could offer her some insight, hopefully.

Because the only thing she knows for sure anymore, is that she's not sure who Jay Halstead is anymore.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews on the first chapter, we're so glad you like the story! We're going to be making it into a full story now, so please leave us a review and let us know what you think :)**

 **Maddie and Laura x**


	3. Chapter 3

Erin jogged along the river walk three days later. She was on the other side of town, it should've been safe enough distance to avoid anyone from work seeing her. She stopped just at the bridge, sat down on one of the benches and checked her pulse before completing some stretches, waiting for Antonio to arrive. A few minutes later, he arrived.

"Nice to see you, _Emma_." Antonio grinned as Erin stood up.

"Hi, Brother." She smiled back giving him a quick hug.

Antonio holds her at an arm's length "So, what's going on? You settling in alright?"

"It's alright. A lot of drunken assholes trying to play grab-ass but I'm handling myself."

"And have you made any progress with Halstead?"

Erin shrugs "Kind of."

Her partner stares at her confused "What is that supposed to mean?"

"... I don't think he did this Antonio." Erin says nervously.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a gut feeling. From everything I've learned about him so far, it just doesn't seem like he could do this. He's so different than what we thought he was Antonio; he's respectful with each and every woman that's come into the bar, he's sweet and kind, he protects his staff like they're his own family-"

"Sounds like you really care for him." Antonio interrupts, giving her a suggestive look.

Erin rolls her eyes at him "It's not like that. Look, you wanted me to suss out whether or not he could be capable of this? Well, tell Rivers that I don't think he is."

Antonio sighs "Erin, you've been undercover for barely two weeks. Give it some more time, you never know what you might find out once you get to know him better."

Erin is silent for a moment, weighing her options, before nodding "Okay, I'll try."

"Great." Antonio smiles "Tell you what, why don't you come to Molly's on Sunday? Hermann's telling his wife he got a vasectomy for their anniversary. It's gonna be fun."

Erin laughs hard "Oh this I got to see. I'll see you Sunday."

They both stand up, giving each other a hug as Erin watches Antonio walk off, resuming her run in the opposite direction.

* * *

"That stuff will kill you, eventually!" Is all she heard him say before the backdoor slammed shut behind her. She jumped. You'd think she'd be used to the loud sound by now, but she wasn't. The heavy backdoor still sacred the shit out of her every single time he came out to check on her. Jay didn't like when she went out to 'smoke', she wasn't sure if it was because she was damaging her own body or if he just didn't want to do all the work by himself. Or, which seemed to her the real reason, because he didn't have anyone to flirt with for five minutes.

Little did he know that she actually wasn't a smoker. It was a good way for her to get out though. Get to know the area outside of the bar a little bit. It gave her an opportunity to people-watch, and see if there was anyone suspicious that was hanging around the bar that might be important to the case.

She gets her packets out of her jacket pocket and takes one out, placing the cigarette between her lips and lighting it. Erin didn't really mind, she's smoked before and she figured it wouldn't be the last time anyways. She wasn't addicted, but she didn't exactly hate it either.

She spotted the motel, it's closer than she remembered it, although she usually saw it from the front. That might be the reason. When she's starting to zone out, she's getting pulled back into the real world by a raspy voice behind her.

"You'd think I pay my employees for actually doing their job, huh?"

Erin jumped for the second time in the few minutes that have past ever since she went outside. She frowns and looks at the guy, his face seemed familiar. It took her a few seconds to realize that it's the owner of the bar, her actual boss.

"Sorry , it's just, there's not much to do inside right now so Jay said I could take a little break."

"Jay said, huh?" He made a weird face. And if Erin thought it was already hard to read Jay's expressions, then it was nearly impossible to read .

"Yeah, I mean he's my supervi-"

"Relax," he interrupts, "I'm kidding." At least that's what he said. Although his face didn't really look like he was. Damn, that guy really knows how to hide his thoughts, she noticed.

"Take your time, you guys are supposed to have breaks in between." This time he just smoothly nodded.

"Cool, thanks." she smiled. Suddenly, both their heads spun around of the heavy door flying open and slightly hitting the wall.

"Hey Em, I-" Jay stopped when he spotted their boss, "hi, I didn't know you were coming today. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to meet our newest team member, that's all. Gotta know who's running this place right?" He smiled at Erin. Jay watched them smiling at each other for a moment. What looked like, wondering for how long they've already been standing outside together.

"Got it. I was just about to ask her back inside to-"

"It's fine, Halstead." He interrupted again, he seems to interrupt people a lot. He took a step toward Jay and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's give the woman a minute. She will be back when she's done, right?" He turns, watching her nod and smile to confirm. "Perfect." He smiled again.

He made his way past Jay to get inside. Erin still had a smile on her face when she's meeting Jay's eyes. He gave her a questioning look.

"You good?" his hand comes up to his mouth as if he was trying to shield it so other wouldn't see and starts to whisper, "he can be a bit of an asshole."

Erin smiled, even though she asked him not to, he's still checking if she's fine. She nodded, smiling wider than she did before. She found herself smiling a lot at Jay Halstead.

"Alright, take your time then." he smiled back at her and went back inside.

* * *

It's been days since Erin made any progress, she had a hard time finding any leads. Whoever was behind all of this is good. She noticed a few security cameras in the bar about a week ago but apparently, those are never saving footage. They were only there to watch people, in case all employees are in the backroom while customers are still in the bar. The backroom was not too big. It had a table with a few chairs, a screen for the cameras and a few lockers for the staff.

Erin was growing frustrated. She knew that undercover work can take months sometimes but this didn't seem to be one of those cases at first. Plus, there was Jay. She hated how much he actually distracted her. Which actually wasn't a bad thing, considering he was the suspect right? Still, Erin couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't have anything to do with all of this. She spent most of her time with him, it seemed impossible to think that he'd be capable to flirt with her all day and kidnap women when he wasn't with her.

She didn't think he was capable of doing this, but she made a promise to Antonio that she would carry out this mission and determine if Jay was guilty or not, with _actual_ evidence beside her gut feeling.

It could take some time, but she was going to get to the bottom of this. She was determined now more than ever to prove Jay's guilt or - hopefully - innocence.


End file.
